


whiskey and misery, and parties and plays

by panacea2032



Category: The Other Side Animatic, The Other Side Animatic - emilyamiao
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Link is in the notes, M/M, Undercover Missions, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacea2032/pseuds/panacea2032
Summary: "And lastly," Elias focused back to Yun when the smaller man spoke up, only to be surprised when Yun wrapped his free hand around the junction that connected the knight's shoulder and neck to anchor him as he leaned upward, his lips closing in on his ear and whispering in a low tone. "Remember why the bee got married."Absolute confusion struck him like a flash of lightning as he straightened to question him. "What?"~OR, Yun and Elias go undercover to get some intel about the younger Everstied's situation, but acquiring the necessary information won't be easy. Another risk would have to be taken, one that involves a hella lot of dancing.TW // ATTEMPTED HARASSMENT
Relationships: Elias & Yun, Elias/Yun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	whiskey and misery, and parties and plays

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS GREATLY ADVISABLE FOR YOU TO WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> it can be found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8)
> 
> here i am with a new random story. this idea popped into my mind the night before i turned eighteen (yay legality) aaand im far from sure if this one's real good. but anyways, hope yall like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yun and Elias are not mine. These two and Anwei belongs to the original animatic's creator. The only thing I own is majority of the plot and a few minor characters.
> 
> TW // ATTEMPTED HARASSMENT

An enormous ballroom adorned with a huge crystal chandelier hanging at the center of the ceiling was what welcomed them when the huge double doors swung open. It felt like being swallowed up in a piece of art. Guests donning expensive gowns and suits scattered and mingled around the hall, various masquerade masks obscuring half of their faces and their identities. This was not exactly a foreign sight to Yun. He'd been to gatherings such as these in his earlier years, mostly because of his old man. And yet despite the fact that the usual assemblages such as this were culminated to let the people socialize and be merry, Yun hardly found himself having genuine fun in these events at all. Aristocrats are very fond of facades. With a mask or not, Yun knew that these people here came not just for the sake of making friends. His eyes fell to the buffet table that was lined up with a variety of food and . . . was that a bowl of honey at the end? Yun's face scrunched up at the sight. _Nobles and their weird obsession with sweets._ It may sound hypocritical since he himself was a high-born before as well. Indeed, he had a position in the hierarchy, but he still felt out of place. He had been long aware that despite his previous status, he never did fit in among all the lavish glory. 

_"Heads up, boys. He's here."_ Yun straightened when he heard Aleida's voice speaking directly to his ear through the comm device hidden behind his hair. 

True to the woman's words, Yun's sharp eyes caught their target almost instantly from across the room. Baron Rolfe. A man of standing who seemed to have rose to his position at a speed that almost seemed suspicious. Rumors had stated that the man was a mere bartender only two years ago. However not only months after, he was said to have acquired a sudden huge amount of wealth along with a position in the peerage. One way or another, Yun was sure that the man had many connections, enough to keep him up to date with the things going on back at the Capital. The dark haired baron was said to be seen not only weeks ago speaking with the Prison Warden. When that news reached Yun, it piqued him. It aligned with their present goal. That's how they came to be here now, infiltrating an upper-class convention. The masquerade theme definitely swerved in their favor. It would do no good to expose their identities now in front of so many people who are closely associated with the Anwei council. 

The aforementioned baron was presently merging with a group of nobles and engaging in an idle chat while not so discreetly eyeing the blonde woman in front of him who wore a dress that was much to revealing on the chest area. Yun didn't have to look closer to perceive the lust in the man's viridian eyes. 

_Shameless pig._ Yun mentally hissed, taking a sip from his glass of champagne.

"Keep on staring that way and he will notice you, idiot." 

Elias stepped in beside him, having come from another entrance to avoid the idea of them arriving together if ever things go south. If it weren't for the tone of voice, Yun wouldn't have recognized him. The Everstied knight got a phantom mask that covered mostly the right side of his face. Deep brown contact lens hid his blood red irises, and a matching wig of shoulder length hair replaced his lilac locks. His natural features were way too significant. Almost everyone in the kingdom recognized the trademark lilac hair in the Everstied family. Hence, the disguise. 

Yun nearly felt underdressed in his dark vest and button up shirt compared to his companion's chic maroon suit. He was never really one for dressing up, contrary to popular belief. The only disguise he wore was the silver colombina mask and the blue contact lens--which looked too realistic in fact. If Yun had not known that they were lenses, he would have believed that his eyes had turned into a shade of ocean blue. 

"You dress nice." Yun remarked without looking at him, slightly surprising Elias at the sudden comment.

"...thanks." Elias gave him a once-over, taking in to account the simple yet dark themed outfit. It slightly felt odd and yet refreshing at the same time to see Yun wearing something that's not his blue jumpsuit for once. He most certainly did not miss how the vest hugged his torso just right and how the pitch black pants accentuated his thighs. Elias immediately snapped back to coherence, disposing of his thoughts at the speed of light before it descended into something more unpleasant and looking away right when he felt the heat that began crawling up his neck. "You look . . . good, too."

Yun let out a chuckle. "That doesn't sound too convincing." he brought his hand up to brush back a strand of hair that fell in front of his face. "But thank you."

_I mean it, though_. Elias mentally added before refocusing back to the task at hand. He casually looked around to not look suspicious before speaking in the lowest comprehensible volume his voice could muster.

"Aleida, are we clear to begin?" he quietly spoke to the woman from the other side of the line. 

The plan was easy. Corner the baron, get on his good favor, exchange a small talk, before inviting him to a more discreet location. Once away from the public's vicinity, they were to immobilize him and administer the truth serum into him. Getting their hands on a single dose was not an easy task, that's why they needed careful precision when doing this one. And once the baron is under the influence of the serum, get him to talk.

Particularly about the whereabouts of Elias' sister--Mia Everstied. 

_"No, not yet. When I said that it would be hard to grab his attention, I meant it. Rofle only wants to speak with people of high standing, or those who greatly interest him. Seeing as both of you are currently anonymous guests, it would be difficult to get him to even talk to you."_

"Then we would make him." Yun decisively replied, not taking his eyes off the baron as he spoke. "With every means necessary." he eyed how the said man boldly snaked an arm around the blonde woman's waist, whispering something into her ear that was apparently enticing enough to make her melt into him. 

"What a pig." Elias commented, apparently seeing the immodest display as well. Something coiled inside him in disgust at the sight. 

Yun hummed in agreement. At least someone shares his opinion. 

_"So, how are we going to kick start this plan if we can't get close to him in the first place?"_ Aleida asked through their comm devices. 

All of a sudden, a loud gong reverberated across the room, successfully catching everyone's attention. All heads turned to the other set of opening doors that revealed a company of instrumentalists. Yun immediately recognized the set of violins, cellos, violas, double bass, and a harp. It was a complete and full-blown string orchestra. 

Elias watched with mild interest as the conductor stepped to the front, taking a second to bow to the audience before facing the musicians. The minute the baton was raised and swung in a smooth curve, a soft tune floated around the room. And as if they were summoned, female dancers in peach-colored skirts came running towards the center in a pace that almost seemed choreographed. They stood at the center to form a circle, their figures stilled to a disciplined stop when the music gradually came to a pause. A few seconds later when the strings picked the tune back up, it was at a more playful cadence than the previous one. The dancers instantly moved as if they were marionettes that depended solely on the yarn that connected them to the puppeteer, enacting whimsical steps that appeared to be snappy and graceful at the same time.

If this were a cartoon, a light bulb might've lit up against Yun's head when he realized what was happening. He recognized this. If he was correct, then there would be a special performance soon. The pinnacle of the dance, one led by the star of the night. 

His eyes trailed back to the baron, and as expected, the man was highly interested, without even bothering to hide it. His eyes never strayed from the dancing women, eyes almost looking like they were glimmering. 

That's when an idea clicked in Yun's mind.

_I see._

"Aleida," he called out to the earpiece. "Is Cassius still stationed outside?"

_"Yes, not far from where you are."_

Making a move before second thoughts could come and hold him back down, he turned to his partner, throwing his head back to down his champagne up to its last drop before wordlessly taking Elias' glass as well and knocking it back in one big gulp. If he were to do what he was about to do, he will need the alcohol to iron his guts. 

Elias gaped at him with a slightly shocked look and a raised eyebrow, eyes expressing his vast confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea." he looked straight into Elias' fake brown irises, internally steeling his resolve and silently seeking for something to ground himself. "But I need you to stay here and keep watch. When the baron leaves the hall, I need you to make sure that nobody follows him out." 

"Okay, but where are you going?" There was a bad feeling starting to claw its way at Elias' guts. Something's going to happen soon.

"Just for a little retouch." Yun offered him a small smile that didn't quite reach his ears, the usual smile he'd always show off that conveyed nothing. No joy, no sadness, no façade. Just a simple curve of the lips. 

It did not help calm Elias' nerves at all. 

"What the hell are you planning to do?" his tone took on a slightly aggressive edge as his hand flew to grip at Yun's wrist the minute he thought that the man was moving away.

"Something that would kick start the plan. Trust me with this." Yun's eyes reflected nothing but his decision. He's made up his mind. He's doing this, one way or another. Elias was slowly realizing that when they locked gazes. But this only made him tighten his hold, utterly refusing to release him and shooting back a glare that's just as strong. 

"Elias." The smaller man's tone was firm, effectively catching the knight off-guard when he suddenly used his first name. "Trust me."

It rung in Elias' ears--the sound of his name rolling off Yun's tongue in such a sudden and strong manner. The jet black haired man's expression did not waver, evidently standing by his decision no matter what. Elias was lost. He had no idea what Yun was about to do, but what he did know was that this man would go past great lengths once he's decided on something no matter how ridiculous or inconceivable his plan was. The fact that he was refusing to disclose it to Elias made the knight even more reluctant to take off his hold on him. He trusted him, yes. With his life, even. But still . . .

"And lastly," Elias focused back to Yun when the smaller man spoke up, only to be surprised when Yun wrapped his free hand around the junction that connected the knight's shoulder and neck to anchor him as he leaned upward, his lips closing in on his ear and whispering in a low tone. "Remember why the bee got married."

Absolute confusion struck him like a flash of lightning as he straightened to question him. "What?"

There was that smile again. Only this time, it looked more tight-lipped than usual. Warning bells restarted to ring at the back of Elias' mind. Something was definitely wrong. He opened his mouth to ask what's going on when Yun unceremoniously dropped his head against the knight's chest, pressing his forehead against the smooth front of his suit while releasing one heavy breath. The tension that stiffened every muscle in his shoulders slowly seeped out as he breathed against Elias' chest. 

The words vanished from Elias. He'd frozen, as if the blood that rushed through his veins were frosted over. The hand on his shoulder tightened, and that's when the moment of shock dissipated from Elias like a bubble being popped into oblivion. A wave of worry instantly replaced it as he looked down. "Yun?"

Yun was silent for a few more seconds, plainly breathing in and breathing out to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He spent a few seconds to gather himself, to iron his mental capacity while his thoughts ran at a speed of a million miles per minute. There had been a heavy ball lodged in his throat before, but now it was slowly easing out, making it easier for him to breathe. The fog in his head then cleared. He can do this.

With great reluctance, he released Elias, stepping back to regain the distance that respected both of their comfort zones, and finally being able to release his wrist from the man's loosened hold. 

"I'll be back before you could even begin to miss me." Yun managed to pull up a playful smile this time as he slowly began stepping back. "That's a promise." 

Elias only looked at him with a lost expression as the man began moving away. The knight didn't even realize how his own hand had moved up on instinct, almost as if it were reaching out to the other, but stopping midway. 

His name falling off of Elias' lips was the last thing Yun heard from him before he disappeared among the crowd. 

* * *

Elias was stumped, to say the least. Half of him wanted to run after him, but the other half made him stay because of his rather tedious duty. He still needed to keep watch of the baron, despite his entirety literally screaming at him to keep watch of someone else.

Everything had happened so fast, to the point that his mental functions are taking on a slow pace to fully soak in every second that had transpired before Yun's disappearance. 

Yun had shown a glimpse of his unguarded and vulnerable side. Something that he had never revealed to anyone before. Elias felt him grow limp against his chest, sensing every breath he took and vividly remembering the weight of his head pressed against the front of Elias' suit. Yun's grip on the space between his shoulder and neck had tightened for two seconds before loosening back down. Something inside Elias constricted for some unfathomable reason when it dawned upon him. The man in front of him was tired. He'd put up a hundred feet wall in front of him to hide his vulnerability, and Elias was too late to realize that that wall was beginning to collapse. 

Yun was the type of person who would shoulder everything on his own if he could and needed to. Elias knew that firsthand. As aforementioned, he was willing to come past great lengths to attain his goal. Elias knew that too. 

But everyone had their limits. One more thing that Elias also knew is the fact that Yun had long since went past his own.

It's a wonder how the man was able to hold himself up for this long. 

Elias would be lying if he says that that did not increase his concern tenfold.

_"What was that?"_

The knight nearly jumped when a voice spoke straight to his ear, only then belatedly remembering that Aleida was working in secret to back them up and was monitoring everything.

Including them. 

He didn't have to see her to know that her face was practically being torn in half because of how wide her knowing smile was. 

"Shut up." he quietly snapped preemptively.

Aleida obviously did not get the hint. _"That was so sweet by the way. Hmmm, should I frame the pictures or...?"_

"You did what?" Elias hissed, still trying his best to keep it down and neutralizing his expression in order to avoid looking too suspicious. 

_"Hey, you can't blame me. You were having a moment, and I got the front view to see it. Or aerial view. Whatever. And I happened to have a camera sooo yeah. I'm sure you're smart enough to connect the dots."_

Elias knew better than to believe that she only _happened_ to have a camera. If they were only in the same room, he would've strangled her. 

"Delete them." 

"What?"

"I said delete them." Elias repeated. 

"Why? They're just pictures. They're harmless." Aleida defended.

"To us, maybe. But not to him." He argued back. "Please, if you cared for Yun at all, you would delete them." 

There was a pause at the other end of the line. Elias almost thought that she disconnected. 

"Okay." Aleida relented after a few seconds, pressing in some keys in her keyboard before telling him, "It's done."

"Thank you." Elias eased, eyes scanning the perimeter if there were any suspicious figures or anyone who were growing suspicious of him in return. Thankfully, the coast was still clear. 

His attention refocused back to the performance just in time to see the women end their dance with their final pose, the orchestra hitting their finishing note along with it. This earned a multitude of claps and hollers of appreciation, to which the dancers bowed down to. Elias got back into character and began clapping with the crowd as well, acting as if he'd paid attention to the entire performance. In his peripheral vision, he watched the baron by the buffet table who was applauding as well while laughing in obvious interest and amusement.

When the orchestra restarted playing, it was a different song, one that he was rather familiar with. People began partnering up and bringing each other to the dance floor, positioned to dance the Anwei waltz. Elias contemplated where he would be hiding himself in the sidelines while the dance was ongoing. Preferably a spot that would help him keep an eye on the baron as well.

But all his plans shattered to bits when a young lady in bright yellow neared him, smiling politely and curtsying in greeting. Elias bowed slightly in response, letting his face alone express his confusion at her arrival. 

"Would you like to invite me to a dance, good sir?" the girl asked.

_A daringly bold move._ Elias mentally harrumphed.

He shook his head. "Sorry, miss, but I'd rather--"

_"Elias!"_ Aleida's voice suddenly pierced through his earpiece. _"Blend in, you idiot! Sitting in the sidelines like a wallflower will make you stand out like a sore thumb. Just give the lady the dance she wants, will you?"_

The lady in question tilted her head when he stopped midway in his sentence. When Elias made no act of refusal, her eyes shone back with an expectant look. He mentally growled in annoyance.

He was going to kill Aleida for this.

Schooling his face to not show his irritation, he pulled his lips up into one terribly fake smile, bowing slightly and offering his hand out. 

"May I have this dance, milady?" he said through gritted teeth.

The girl obviously did not understand the hints he was throwing at her, and instead accepted his hand rather gleefully. Elias tightly smiled in response, as he forced himself to go forward and bring both of them to the dance floor. 

The music morphed into a melodic song, starting off the waltz with a slow pace. Elias positioned them both before he began moving in sync along with the other pairs, deliberately avoiding the unabashed stare the lady was giving him.

He started leading them both into the steps, performing the necessary turns and the position changes. In the midst of this, his eyes scanned the hall for the baron, relieved to find him in the same position as he was before by the buffet table. But to his surprise, the baron was looking straight back at him.

No, wait.

The baron was ogling _her._

Elias internally soured at the realization. On instinct, he tightened his hold around his partner and pulled her closer, eliciting a gasp from the girl. It took him almost massive might to not run a hand down his face when he realized that she mistook it as him wanting them to be closer at a more intimate distance. Good lord, this was stressing him out more than he expected. 

The song picked up the pace, and they entered into the more lively part of the dance. This had more turns and lifts than the slow one, much to the girl's delight and Elias' chagrin. 

He did not sign up for this. 

The dance lasted up to a few more minutes before they landed on their final move, the girl gracefully twirling back to him and Elias catching her just in time to dip her right when the orchestra finished the song.

Cheers and clapping erupted amongst the crowd as every pair distanced themselves to bow towards each other, marking the end of their time before they would part. Elias had never felt so relieved.

He'd already turned his back, ready to go back to whatever spot he came from, when the musicians almost instantly began playing once again. He didn't bother to hold back his groan this time when he heard the girl squeal behind him in anticipation, as if expecting him to take her back to the dance floor. Which is a big _no_ , nope, nuh-uh. He's had enough dancing for the day. He'd absolutely leave her hanging if he had to.

But when he finally caught wind with the change in the atmosphere, he halted. There was a sudden hush in the air, with the crowd's chatter slowly growing quiet. He looked up in confusion when he noticed that majority of the people had their attention caught by a particular entity behind him. All of their faces reflected anticipation, as if they were waiting for this all night long. 

Curiosity eating him away, he finally turned to see what everyone else was looking at, and he froze.

Entering the dancefloor in mesmerizingly graceful strides was a woman in a floor-length lavender ball gown. She was being led by a man in a white suit, her dance partner. However, everyone's attention was zeroed in on the lady of the night. Long tresses of black hair flowed down her back, with twin fringes that fell on each side of her face. She donned a volto mask that was decorated with one silver butterfly wing on the right side of her face, completely hiding her visage from the public's eyes. There were beads hanging from her hair that jostled and swayed as she walked. Her face was not shown, but despite that, everyone in that room knew she was very beautiful--from her finesse alone and from how she elegantly held herself up when she stood in the middle of the ballroom floor. Everyone was entranced with her--including Elias. 

The music slowly ascended into a particular rhythm, picking up a melody that accompanied the pair at the center. The man slipped his hand against the left side of her waist, with his other arm still tucked behind him in position. When the main violin began playing, they began swaying in sync, easing themselves into the slow song with the man guiding her through the single hand on her waist. He then used the same hand to lift hers, raising and dipping it in a matched pace with their sways. When the melody smoothed out, he swiftly grabbed her wrist and twirled her, her lavender skirt flowing beautifully as she did so. When she faced him again, he pulled her closer, placing his palm just right on her upper back and the other holding her hand up high beside them. And slowly, they began to waltz.

Elias could not take his eyes off the pair. There was something-- _something_ that he could not name as he watched them. It was almost like a sense of familiarity but also not in a certain way. It perplexed him. The edges of his memory spiked when he deduced the familiar build of the man in white suit, along with the kind of aura the lady in lavender was conveying. Both of them were wearing masks, so it was difficult to tell--especially the woman who had her entire face covered.

The song developed a higher octave, and the couple responded with the man spinning her again as they changed positions, with him holding her by her hand and waist as the right side of her back pressed against the left side of his chest. They rotated in graceful turns, moving smoothly along with the music. 

The chatters in the hall was silenced completely, with everyone's eyes focused solely on the dance. Some were lowly whispering comments to their companions, and some were just too awestruck to even speak. 

Elias belatedly realized that he had been standing right at the edge of the dance floor all this time, forgetting to retreat to the confines of his self-claimed spot a while ago. Finally managing to look away, he briefly noticed how most of the crowd gathered close to the dance floor with him, purely mesmerized by the performance. Elias moved to step back. But what he failed to notice was the man standing right behind him, who had instantly gave a grunt of annoyance when Elias bumped into him.

"Sorry, sir." he turned to slightly bow his head in apology, only to freeze for the second time since the dances began. 

It was Baron Rofle.

The man was shorter than him by an inch. He wasn't exactly massive enough to be called fat, but he was far from well-built as well. He had brown hair that was starting to bald at the top of his head, and a mustache that looked out of place. The only things the man had that screamed aristocrat were the variety of jewelries he had and the expensive looking suit. Elias had seen him wearing a bronze bauta mask a while ago, but now he seemed to have taken it off, completely disregarding the party's theme. 

But what stood out to Elias the most was the man's pair of green eyes, practically shining with unfiltered lust straight towards one particular person; the lady in lavender.

Oh _hell no._

The man's face literally resembled an inebriated predator's look. The red in his cheeks was enough sign that he'd had too much to drink, not to mention he never once looked away from the masked woman in the ballroom floor.

Elias turned back to the dance, a familiar coil in his gut returning with the same intensity when he looked at her. The bad feeling from a while ago rose back up. Alarm bells were beginning to ring in his head when the musical piece slowly came to an end, and the couple's dance gradually descended into a slow one before they pulled out the ending pose. Everyone erupted in a huge, resounding applause. This time, everyone except Elias.

The couple bowed and curtsied in front of everyone before the man began leading her back, the crowd politely opening up a way for both of them. Elias watched them go, contemplating if he should follow them or not. There was still that nagging thought at the back of his head, almost as if it was telling him that he was missing out on one huge detail. But _what?_

The knight decidedly took a step back, resigning himself to the fact that he will just be a mere spectator for now. It was probably just something he forgot to do a while back, which he then mistook to be something related to the recent performance. Plus, he had a mission in his hands--one that he never planned to fail. His sister's life depended on the piece of intel they could gather from the baron. They needed him in one place. 

Or at least that's what he thought.

Much to his horror, he caught sight of the baron weaving his way through the crowd in the direction of where the pair had went. 

_That sick, disgusting pig._

Mere spectator no more, Elias moved to follow the man across the room. Nope, he wasn't going to let this immoral excuse of a human do his ways no matter what they are. Not on his watch.

_"Where the hell are you going?"_ Aleida suddenly spoke to his earpiece, effectively halting his advance. 

"Following the target, what else?" Elias nearly forgot to keep his voice down.

_"No, Yun asked you to keep watch remember? Stay and make sure that no one followed the baron if he goes out."_

And as if one had dunked a bucket of ice cold water on him, his breath hitched, a painful constriction tightening itself on his chest. The rest of what Aleida said had been zoned out when a particular name began echoing off the walls of his memory. _Yun._

"Where is he?" he asked, no longer bothering to tone it down. _How the hell did Yun slip from his mind?_

_"I don't know. He turned off his tracker when he left."_ Aleida replied with a slight, almost unnoticeable worried edge to her voice.

_Oh hell._ If he was worried before, he was borderline anxious now.

"I need to find him." Elias decided.

_"But he said--"_

"I no longer give a damn, okay? I can't let Yun handle the baron alone. I need to look for him."

_"Okay, then how? Yun's a master at disappearing and you don't even know where to start."_

Elias' limbs froze when his memory almost instantaneously spiked. 

He felt the phantom warmth of Yun's hand against his neck, recalled the puffs of his breath when his lips went close to his ear. 

_And lastly, remember why--_

"--the bee got married." Elias muttered, trailing off as his thoughts sped to a hundred miles per minute. 

_"I'm sorry, what?"_ her tone conveyed confusion. 

"Remember why the bee got married..."

Aleida huffed out a laugh of disbelief. _"This is no time for a joke, Elias. Not to mention a very corny one at that."_

"No, _the bee_." he insisted as his fake brown eyes immediately scanned the vicinity of the room. It was a clue. "Why did the bee get married?"

There was a pause at the end of the line, emanating Aleida's hesitation on whether or not she should play along. _"...because he found his honey?"_

Honey.

Elias marched towards the buffet table, heading straight towards the bowl of honey at the end of the array. He lifted the bowl, rotated it, glanced under it, scrutinized it.

_Nothing._

Honey. What is it with honey?

There are treats situated in a neat pile beside the bowl that can be dipped or soaked, complete with plates and spoons for a more convenient dining, and....

The honey dipper.

It's missing.

That's his lead.

Without hesitation, he dashed out towards the hallway where the couple and the baron disappeared into. "I know how to find him. Keep watch of the party and update me if anything happens."

_"Roger."_

He instantly came into a stop when he stepped outside the ballroom area. Just at the entrance was an intersection. Should he go left? Or should he go right? Or maybe forward?

If his memory of the place was accurate, the left path should lead to the quarters, and the right one will guide him towards the wine cellar. If he followed the forward path, he'd be led to the gardens. Only the former two places were secluded enough to hold a private conversation. 

If he were in Yun's shoes, where would he go?

The quarters would be a good option. Majority of the guests are gathered at the ball, so there would be close to nobody residing in the bedrooms. The wine cellar was also a good location for privacy. It would be the most closed off room from everything else. The gardens is obviously out of the equation. Almost anyone can eavesdrop and interrupt them at a such open place. 

Where, indeed . . . 

But as he leaned his weight against the wall to think, his hand came upon something strangely wet and very, very sticky. Something that smelled vividly sweet.

Honey.

His eyes found the litter of drops that scattered and created an almost unnoticeable path towards the right hallway. Any other person would've passed it off as the sloppy work of a waiter, but he knew better. He almost smiled in exasperation.

Yun, you imbecile.

_I'm coming._

* * *

"Is he following?"

"Yes, he is." Cassius replied in an equally low volume. "He's trying to be discreet but I can sense him."

"Good. Don't close the door as you leave."

"Wait, what? I can't leave you here."

"He won't come in here unless you're with me. Leave with the key and find Elias." 

Cassius did nothing to hide his hesitation. "Are you sure about this?" 

Blue eyes looked back at him with a firm gaze. "Yes. Now go. I can hold him off and buy you some time."

Cassius wanted to refuse. He wanted to plant down his feet because he knew that this was too much of a risk. However, the baron won't indeed follow inside if Cassius doesn't leave, and they needed him at a completely closed area to stave off possible outsiders to overhear them just in case. He gritted his teeth, not bothering to conceal his reluctance but somehow managing to move forward with large, heavy strides as he made his exit.

He just needed to find Elias. And quick. 

* * *

_"Aleida,"_

The reclined woman jumped when a familiar voice suddenly spoke through the comms. "Cassius?"

_"Can you see me?"_

Aleida readjusted his monitor as she took back the surveillance controls. Multiple screens flashed open in response. It didn't take her long to locate him.

"Cassius, what is--wait..." she squinted her eyes at the image, doing a double take when she saw him. "Why are you wearing a white suit? You're supposed to be outside."

_"Yes I know, but that's not important now. Where's Elias?"_

"Finding Yun. He said he had a lead." Aleida had lost her view of the Everstied knight. He was headed to the areas unreachable by her control access.

_"Was he going to the wine cellar?"_ Cassius inquired.

"Yes. I saw him take a right turn." 

_"Good. I'll meet him halfway."_

"Halfwa--why are _you_ in the wine cellar? Is Yun with you?"

_"Was."_ The man corrected. _"The baron's with him."_

"And you left him?!" She rose from her seat, tapping into her controls to try to force her way into reaching Yun. 

_"I had to leave or the baron won't fall into the trap. And no, don't try to push your way through their security system. It would set off alarms if their closed areas were breached, you know that."_ Cassius was quick to chastise her. _"Don't worry, I think I'm nearing Elias now. We're coming back for Yun immediately."_

Aleida bit her lip worriedly. He was right, if she tried to access the locked areas, it would alert everyone of a transgression. It'd blow their cover right before the plan could even start. It was too dangerous.

But she had to do something.

* * *

Yun pulled off the gloves from his hand, brushing his faux hair over his shoulder. He squared his shoulders, calming his racing thoughts so that his mind won't be clouded with tension and anxiety. He pulled out the syringe from his pocket, secretly hiding it behind his wrist just in time when he heard the door click shut. 

_Gotcha._

He heard the footsteps first before he turned, feigning surprise using his body language when he felt the new presence nearing him. Menacing green irises met his.

"What business does a lass like you have here?" The baron asked, acting all casual and nonchalant when Yun faced him. He shamelessly gave him a once-over, taking his time in eyeing everything from foot to head. "What you've done back there, t'was a nice dance."

Yun barely held down the urge to hide himself from the baron's gaze. Something coiled inside him in fear and absolute disgust. But he had to finish what he came here for. 

Refusing to answer verbally, he took a step back, aiming to get the man to come closer. And he did--taking more steps forward in the same way Yun was walking backward. 

"Talk to me, lass. What's your name?" he asked again. 

There was a noticeable flush on his cheeks, implying that he was drunk. Good. This way, it'd be more easier to get him under the influence of the drug. 

When the baron was met with further silence, his temper automatically flared. All of a sudden, he advanced, moving forward so quickly Yun didn't have time to move before he was roughly pushed against a wooden cabinet. His hold on the syringe steeled as he gazed at the man with wide eyes. The baron was not pleased.

"You're really testing my patience, lass. I asked you a question!" he growled, his face only inches away from Yun's. He was still masked, but he'd managed to smell the man's stinking breath that reeked of alcohol and cigar combined. Disgusting.

But now he's caught in Yun's web.

Acting swiftly, he popped off the syringe's cap with a finger, raising it high and plunging it straight to the man's neck in one swift motion. The baron howled in both pain and surprise, creating an opening for Yun to push him off of him.

"You bitch!" the man yelled, his knees immediately starting to wobble despite how he pushed himself to remain standing. "Get back here!"

Spinning vision. A sign that he's being pulled under the serum's effects. Yun mentally thanked Cassius for acquiring a fast acting one.

The baron was swaying on his feet, throwing out his arm to clutch at a shelf as an attempt to steady himself, knocking off a few wine bottles in the process. 

"What . . . w-what did you-- _ugh_ ,"

Slurred speech. It's happening.

"Walter Rofle," Yun called his full name to grab his attention. "Listen to me."

The man clutched at his head. "Uh . . . what? W-who's there?"

Disorientation. Yun loosened up when realization sunk in. He did it. The baron is now under it. 

"Mia Everstied." he began, stepping closer to the baron and slightly raising his voice. "Does the name ring a bell?"

"...Everstied," the baron blinked rapidly as an attempt to clear his vision. "Everstied . . . Mia . . . the outcasted prisoner . . ." 

Outcasted?

"Where is she?" Yun questioned again. "Is she at the capital?" 

"No," he shook his head, clutching tightly at the shelf as he looked at Yun. "she was b-brought to the . . . the Iron M-mile to prepare for her e . . . e- _he_ -xecution next month . . ."

Yun's breath hitched. The Iron Mile. It was a heavily guarded prison located close to Anwei's northern borders, protected by the kingdom's highest defenses. Breaching it would be far from an easy feat. Not to mention he needs to hatch a plan of infiltration and rescue before her due comes. They had no more than a month left before the head of the last female Everstied gets served on a silver platter in front of the council. 

Time is of the essence indeed.

"Is there an established date for her execution?" he needed to clarify this one.

The baron's body tilted forward, completely losing his balance for a solid three seconds before he regained it just in time to plant a heavy foot in front of him. He released a guttural growl, almost sounding animalistic with his eyes hooded. Yun would be lying if he said that it didn't send a chilled wave down his back.

"W-what . . ." he slurred, a slight tremble in his tone as he trailed off. 

Yun tried again. "Is there a specific date established for Mia Everstied's execution?"

The man growled again, his body suddenly growing uncharacteristically stiff as if he was a caged animal that's high on alert. 

That set off red warnings in Yun. Something's wrong.

Was the serum wearing off?

Yun shook his head at the thought. No, the serum's effects was supposed to last for half an hour. Barely five minutes has passed, if he was correct.

The man grew still and eerily silent. His knees were still shaking, but the rest of him was frozen. Yun slowly backed away, ignoring how his heart hammered and echoed in his ears. 

Yun prided himself in his ability to read a person and deduce a situation accurately. He was an observant, that's why it was easy for him to not miss even the slightest of details. He can notice things that most people overlooked. He can foresee an outcome if provided even with the most shallow data. His instincts had never failed him once. When it told him to intervene in a certain situation, he did. When it told him to dodge an incoming assault, he did. When it told him to jut his foot out to trip an unwary Cassius, he did. 

However, when his instincts told him now to run, he did not.

"Walter Rofle." he called, trying to see if the man was still listening.

He was met with silence. Dangerous silence.

Yun's wandering hand found a wine bottle, silently sliding it off its shelf and tucking it behind him. He'd use his daggers, but he wouldn't risk placing their situation in further jeopardy by wounding the baron. If the man comes back to his senses and finds himself bleeding from a blade, he would demand a search for his assailant. Knocking him out with a wine bottle is a better option. Yun can easily stage it as the baron simply collapsing because of his heavy intoxication and inflicting self-injury in the process. 

He sincerely hopes that it would not escalate to that, though.

"Baron Rofle." Yun tried again, attempting to gouge a reaction from the silent man. "Walter Rofle."

The man had not moved.

However, something else happened entirely.

The wine cellar's door slammed open so harshly it shook an entire shelf close to it. For a second, Yun's memory blanked at the patch of shoulder length brown hair and nicely fitted maroon suit that belonged to the man now standing at the doorway. But when Yun's faux blue eyes locked with awfully familiar brown ones, his breath hitched in his throat. 

Elias.

The silence that followed right after was a long one. Elias' face was gobsmacked, and Yun's jaw went unhinged. It completely slipped from his mind that he still had the volto mask on, so his face remained completely covered. However, his limbs refused to move, as if heavy steel plates were wrapped around his arms and legs. The lavender gown he wore suddenly felt way too constricting, making him ache to strip it off. 

This time, to his surprise, the baron--whose presence was momentarily forgotten by the two--finally gave a response.

But not in the way Yun was expecting him to.

As if he knew that Yun was caught off-guard, the baron pounced, releasing another growl as he lunged. Yun snapped out of his shocked stupor at the last minute, the baron's previously hooded eyes now shining with pure anger and malice being the last thing Yun was able to see before his head was smacked to the side with so much force his mask flew off from his face. The wine bottle he was holding on to fell to the floor with a loud crash as his wig of long jet black locks fell in front of his face. 

Oh. _Oh, shit._

"Hey!" Elias yelled, closing the distance between them at rapid speed before throwing the baron to the other side of the room like a mere sack of potatoes. Yun visibly shuddered, keeping his head down and purposely not looking up at the commotion. The knight stood between the two of them, a deadly look in his eyes as he protectively blocked Yun from the baron's sight.

"Lay a finger on him again and I will kill you." 

The ominous tone that colored his threat conveyed the fact that Elias was extremely serious. Yun felt his breath stutter in his chest when the knight's words echoed in his head. 

_He knows._

The baron lost all sense of clarity from the impact. His vision swam, making it all the more difficult to stay standing. His insides churned, the hairs on his arm standing as he desperately tried to avoid the bone-chilling glare thrown at him from the other side of the room. He grunted as he tried to hold himself up, feeling like a gong was being hit repeatedly inside his head. He saw the door left open and contemplated. 

Elias didn't waver from his position. When the baron dared to look back at him with a wary glare, he brandished his sword from its scabbard. It was enough to scare the baron to scurry off, bumping and tripping on his way out of the door. 

Not only a second after, there was a noise of a solid knuckle to flesh that came from outside the room, which was then followed immediately by a heavy thump as if something sizeable had fallen to the floor. 

Elias mentally noted to thank Cassius later, before he was then reminded of the other presence behind him. Almost reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from the door and turned, facing the frozen back of his companion.

Yun was dead silent, suddenly taking a grand interest in the smashed bottle of wine he'd been holding on to not just a few minutes ago. He heard footsteps nearing him, and the huffs of breath the other man was taking. His heart was drumming loudly in his ears as he braced himself for whatever was to come next. 

"Yun."

The said man's lips were clamped shut tightly, his head lowered, and his hair covering his eyes. He'd known that this would happen eventually--that he'd have to face the Everstied knight somehow, one way or another. Yet no matter how many times he'd given himself the internal pep talk that he can do it, he still now found himself on the verge of crumbling in front of Elias. No amount of self preparation can ready him enough for this moment--all the confidence he thought he had popped like a fragile bubble in the wind.

Elias wanted to reach out, to ask if he was alright, to look at his face, to hold him. But an invisible anchor held him down, telling him to wait first. He didn't bother concealing his worry. The knight was lost. He didn't know if it would be a good idea to step closer to Yun in fear of scaring him off. Elias did not miss the light shake in his shoulders every now and then, no matter how Yun tried his best to act like he was okay.

"Guys,"

Both of their attention was caught by Cassius at the door, but it was only Elias who turned to face him.

"We need to go. Now." Cassius gestured outside. "Aleida secured a path that would help us get out of here undetected."

"Did she hack into the security system of the locked areas?" Elias inquired. Hatching an escape plan that was this discreet wouldn't have been possible unless the places that were off-limits are breached. 

"She did. But she managed to delay the alarms in time." Cassius glanced at his watch. "We have exactly three minutes left to leave. By the time the alarms go off, we should be gone. And the breach can be blamed on this guy here." he motioned to the unconscious form of the baron beside the door.

A roughly formulated plan, but what other choice do they have?

Elias sheathed his sword, turning to tell Yun that they needed to leave but the man was already on the move. Yun had picked his mask back up before marching straight towards the door, brushing past Elias without looking back at him once. 

Elias watched him go in a flurry of lavender, an unreadable look in his eyes before he jogged to follow him out, making sure that there were no traces of them left to be found inside the cellar. 

Cassius left the door open, abandoning the hunched body of the baron after placing an open wine bottle in one of the unconscious man's hands. 

Thanks to the truth serum, Rofle would have no memory of what transpired here when he wakes up. 

And thus they left the venue in secret, already out of the building's vicinity when the alarms began ringing,

* * *

"Is Yun okay?"

Cassius looked up at the woman that entered the lounge, watching her come to sit on the single couch across from his. 

"I'm not sure." he replied, not bothering to sugarcoat it. "After he reported about the intel he got from Rofle, he was silent on the way here." 

Aleida hummed, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned back. "Truthfully, even I didn't expect that he would entertain an idea such as putting himself up as bait. It must've been real terrifying."

"Even I was surprised too when he came to see me, asking me to put on a suit and demanding that I take him to the dance." 

"Where'd you acquire the getup, by the way? I didn't see you packing up a suit, nor did I know that Yun owned a dress."

"Sneaked it out from the performers' changing rooms. Apparently, the original female waltz dancer called in sick at the last minute. Yun saw this as an opportunity so he grabbed it." Cassius shrugged. "I've got no idea how he got to convince the organizer though."

"Always the smooth talker, that guy." Aleida clicked her tongue, an amused tilt on her statement. "Where is he now?"

"Probably in his room or in the kitchens." he gestured to the door that connected the lounge to the dining area. 

Aleida rose from her seat. "I'll go check on him. And maybe grab some tea on my way back."

Cassius nodded as she went past him, leaning back in his own couch and breathing in. 

The mission was a success, at least.

~

The glass of the window was cool on his forehead as he cradled the cup of hot milk in between his palms. There was a cold chill in the night. Winter was coming close, thus the occasional drops of temperature. The night was no longer young, but Yun wouldn't have been able to rest peacefully either way.

There was a bruise blooming on his cheek. That bastard must've had a ring on when he'd smacked him. He had already iced it a while ago though. Now he just needed to sleep the pain off and hope that his cheek would lighten in the morning. 

Yun took a slow sip from the cup when he heard the kitchen door clicking open.

"Can't sleep?" Aleida asked as she stepped in.

Yun only hummed in response, never taking off his gaze from the window's view. The woman went to the kitchen counter, opening up the shelves in search for the teabags and heating up a pot of water.

"Want me to tuck you in and sing you a lullaby?" she joked, aiming to lighten up the atmosphere. Yun slightly smiled, placing down his cup on the windowsill and crossing his arms.

"I'd rather rest in silence than have your 'soothing' voice keeping me awake all night." 

Aleida pointed a spoon at him threateningly. "Watch the tone, kid. And hey, I've babysat a few brats before. Each of them were out like lights during bedtime whenever I'm the one on night watch."

Yun snickered. "Probably because of how terrified they were of the beast disguised as a babysitter their parents had hired."

This time, when his instincts told him to dodge--he did, narrowly avoiding the spoon projectile that was flying his way. 

"A spoon, seriously?" he mused, delighted at how Aleida was glaring daggers at him. "You sure that you're not the one in need of babysitting?"

A fork would have pierced his skull if he stepped back a second later.

"Very funny." Aleida flatly stated before turning off the stove when she deemed the water to be warm enough. She gathered it in a tray, along with two ceramic cups and two teabags. "Though, if I still find you here later when I get back, I'm dragging you to your room myself."

"And next thing I know, I'm on my grave." he muttered, reclaiming his spot by the glass window. The woman threw him one last glare before opening the door, holding up the tray skillfully with one hand.

Yun heard her leave, but didn't hear the door close. 

He sighed, picking up his cup and taking another sip. Being out of the confines of the disguise and returning to his jumpsuit relieved him greatly. It felt as if he could breathe again. However, the confines of his own mind provided no comfort at all.

The minute the adrenaline wore off from him when they were escaping, anxiety was quick to take its place as realization of what happened began to sink in. The fear lingered, refusing to release its hold on him. There was an image of gleaming green eyes burned in his memory. He could still smell the phantom huffs of breath that reeked the stench of alcohol and cigar, could still hear the low animalistic growl that seemed to reverberate inside his eardrums. Sleeping would only make him relive everything, he was sure of it.

He repeatedly told himself that it was worth it. For Mia Everstied, the risk was worth it. But still, even he cannot ignore how a random chill would shake him so suddenly every now and then. It was an unfathomable sensation, one that would plague his mind for a very long time perhaps.

He heard the door swing open again and clicking shut. 

Yun heaved another sigh. "I'm not going to bed yet, Aleida. And no, a lullaby is still not an option."

"A talk, then?"

Yun, right then and there, suddenly forgot to breathe.

Elias leaned against the door, his hands tucked inside his pockets as he nonchalantly stared ahead. Yun watched his faint reflection at the window. The knight had gotten rid of the maroon suit, now back in his white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of pants. He offhandedly wondered if this was how Elias was going to sleep. 

He situated his cup back at the windowsill, still refusing to face the man at the door. "A talk would be fine."

Not one of them spoke after that, just simply staring at the other or outside the window's view. It was far from a comfortable silence. There were a lot of unsaid things, with neither of the two knowing where to start. Almost too much had happened in one night. The mission was a success, yes. But it somehow did not feel completely fulfilling. Both of them shared that same thought. 

A cold wind blew from the window's opened gap, hitting Yun square in the face and making goosebumps rise on his skin. He'd tried to keep himself from shuddering, but he knew Elias was too sharp to miss anything at all.

"You should be resting." the knight said, not taking his eyes off of him in the same way Yun kept his eyes at the window. 

The man halfheartedly smiled. "You're not the first one to tell me that tonight."

"And yet you still stay here, alone and definitely not resting at all."

"You don't have to worry too much about me, dad." Yun pointedly teased. "I'm fine. I'll go to bed later."

Elias narrowed his eyes at him in obvious doubt, unfazed by the nickname. He watched the man pick up the cup again, taking another sip before choosing to nurse it in his palm instead of putting it down. 

"How'd you know that it was me?" 

The knight was almost caught off-guard by the sudden question, previously believing that Yun would totally dodge the subject for as long as he could. It took him by surprise that the man decided to start it instead. 

"I met Cassius on the way to the cellar." Elias could still picture in his mind when he encountered the man in white suit at the hallway. He'd recognized him as the dancer, but when the mask was taken off, Elias' mind was sent reeling.

He was right when he thought he knew that stature somewhere. 

It was Cassius. 

And as if something had clicked inside his head, Elias didn't have to think too long before realization struck like a lightning flash followed immediately by the descent of a thunder. If Cassius was the man in the dance then . . . 

"It wasn't that hard to connect the dots." Elias finished, remembering how fast his limbs had ran when he finally understood what was going on.

He'd never been so afraid before in his life.

Afraid for someone else. 

When Elias found the missing honey dipper tucked beside the lamp outside the wine cellar, he knew that he'd found him too.

Yun nibbled on his lower lip, at a loss with what to say next. He was far from ready for this conversation. However he already knew that this was going to happen one way or another when Elias decided to walk into the kitchen, blocking Yun's only way of escape by leaning against it.

Well, the window was an option. But the twenty feet fall wouldn't be worth it, in truth.

There was a touch to his cheek.

But this was warm.

A completely huge contrast to the glass of the window he's been leaning on.

"Did that man ever hurt you before this one?"

Golden irises locked with the crimson pair he'd missed. Elias' eyes burned with an emotion he couldn't quite place as the taller man softly stroked his cheek just right below the bruise. Yun had not heard him come close, nor did he expect him to come this close.

If Yun's heart skipped a beat at that, only he shall know.

"No." he lightly shook his head, almost afraid to shake off Elias' hand in the process. It took him Herculean strength to not lean against it though. "Just the awfully hard smack."

The other man's expression visibly darkened at that. _The next time Elias sees that filth, he's dead._

There was a flash of emotion in Elias' eyes that Yun didn't catch. He didn't know if it was just his imagination or by the lack of light in the room, but the blood red hue of the man's irises almost appeared darker than before. Maybe Yun should really take Aleida's advice and get some rest because apparently even his own sight is tricking him now.

Elias' frown never left his face, pointedly looking at the purple bruise on the smaller man's cheek and purposely ignoring how his chest seemed to tighten at the sight of it.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Something jolted inside Yun that made him avert his gaze quickly, moving his face to get Elias' hand off with great reluctance. He'd be damned to admit that he instantly missed the warmth on his cheek. "Because I knew that you wouldn't approve."

The taller man raised a brow. "You knew that I would disagree and yet you still went through with it. We could've thought of another plan."

"Any other plan would take too long or be too difficult. The only way to get his attention was to make him come to us first."

"And you had willingly put yourself in the line of fire. Why?"

"For Mia." there was no hint of hesitation in Yun's response. Honestly, even he himself did not know the whole and true answer to that question, that's why he decided to go for the most plausible one. However,

_For you._ was left unsaid.

Elias' eyes narrowed, revealing his barely concealed concern as he shook his head. "You didn't have to go that far for her."

"I'd go farther if needed."

"I know." he gently reached for Yun's chin, pulling it so that he could look at him despite the other's slight resistance. "If I had come much later, then you would have. Too far, in fact." Elias pursed his lips at the thought, feeling how his insides were getting all coiled up because of the anxiety that lingered. "And I would've never forgiven myself if that happened."

Yun didn't know what to say to that. This was his first time seeing Elias conveying such emotions so openly. He'd personally believed that their relationship only treaded along the lines of allies, barely considered as friends. Sure, they've spent a lot of time together. But it all stayed strictly professional. They'd shared a few drinks and chatted on some occasions, sparred, concocted plans together, traveled, and fought. Trust was there, for certain. But there would always be that awkward and silent distance between the two of them that neither had the idea to cross. Never did Yun ever thought that the other actually cared for him this much.

It made his chest ache for some reason. 

"At least we got what we came for." his gaze dropped to Elias' chin, already losing the strength to look straight back at those unnaturally emotional pair of crimsons. "What's done is done."

**_'--done back there, t'was a nice dance.'_ **

Like a water current being cut off abruptly from its flow, his own breath hitched in his throat. 

**_'What business does a lass like you have here?'_ **

The world faded away, throwing him headfirst into a sea of hollow black where viridian eyes flashed, looking as if they were stripping him from head to toe.

**_'What is your name?'_ **

The phantom touch was back, making his skin crawl as he felt the breaths that cooled his neck and the arms that caged him against the wall.

**_'You're really testing my patience here.'_ **

~~_"Hey, calm down."_~~

In a state of bitter realization, he realized he was no longer breathing. 

~~_"Say something."_~~

He can't talk. Why can't he talk? 

~~_"You're freaking me out."_~~

What's going on? 

~~_"Breathe, come on."_~~

Something's wrong. So wrong. Why can't he feel any air entering his lungs? 

~~_"Hey, look at me."_~~

When did it become so dark? 

~~_"Tell me what's wrong."_~~

What _was_ wrong?

What--

_**'Talk to me, lass--** _

"Yun!"

There were gentle hands on his neck, thumbs brushing against his jawline in slow movements when he snapped back into reality, the rush of images in his mind going black as if they were projected from a faulty television set. The green eyes were replaced by very, _very_ worried red ones. The touch didn't want to make him cower. They didn't feel constricting. 

He was back.

"Yun, talk to me."

His vision refocused on Elias, taking in how rattled the taller man looked. "...W-what happened?"

"You started staring off into space. I kept calling your name but you wouldn't budge. And then you started shaking." Elias bent to be on eye-level with him, not taking off his hands from his neck. "What's going on?"

Yun inhaled a huge intake of breath, attempting to calm his racing heart. There was a pounding that was beginning to grow in his head. He wanted to sit down, let go of everything he's been trying to hold up for at least five seconds. But he can't. He mentally kept on telling himself that he was fine, that he can rebuild his stability into steel and be as good as new when the morning comes. 

He had to. 

"I just remembered the baron." Yun didn't miss how Elias tensed at that. "I remembered how he looked at me like I was something he was more than ready to devour. It sickened me but at the same time it . . ." his eyes found the other's once again when the words refused to leave his mouth.

But Elias didn't have to hear him say it.

He'd understood it loud and clear when he saw the peculiar emotion reflected in Yun's orbs.

_It terrified me._

Yun blinked when strong arms suddenly pulled him to a broad chest, tucking his head against it while being wrapped in the familiar warmth he'd missed when he moved away from the knight's hand a while ago. The cold was gone.

"Everstied," he gasped, his voice muffled by the man's front. A hand came up to hold the back of his head, burying its fingers deep into the locks of his jet black hair. 

"I'm sorry." Elias whispered into his hair. He didn't know the reason behind the apology, but he just somehow felt like he needed to say it. 

Yun breathed in the trademark scent of fresh mint leaves he recognized too well as he murmured. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm fine."

"Shut up." The other admonished. "You're still shaking."

And indeed he was. Yun raised his left hand to see it, only then noticing the small tremors that shook his fingers. Huh, so this night actually affected him much more than he thought. He knew that the plan was one hell of a huge risk back when the idea popped into his mind. In truth, he never really anticipated that he'd pull through. Adrenaline was practically the only thing powering him throughout the whole skirmish at the wine cellar. He thought he was holding up fine somehow.

But when Elias--in his flustered yet still breathtaking glory--decided to barge in amidst his interrogation with the baron, Yun's bubble popped.

And it all sunk in.

He'd never felt this ashamed before.

He clenched his hand into a fist as an attempt to stabilize it forcefully. He let it fall against Elias' back with a huff, while the other situated on the taller man's hip awkwardly as an attempt of hugging back. He was never good with comfort and affectionate touches, much more if he was on the receiving end of it. But he allowed himself to be at ease, even for just a minute. This was a touch that can be trusted, a touch that will never harm him. A sense of deja vu spiked his memory, bringing him back to the ballroom where he'd let himself lean against Elias for the briefest of seconds before leaving to engage his plan. It helped ground him back then. In the same way he knew how it would anchor him back now as he closed his eyes, letting a long comfortable silence encircle them. The fear that echoed in his head dimmed in comparison to how his chest seemed to swell in contentment. There were breaths blown against his neck, but this was warmer. There were arms around him, but this felt safer. 

There was a man holding him close, but this time Yun could breathe easier.

He was going to be okay.

"But on the bright side though," Elias piped back up, shattering the quiet before moving back and releasing Yun from their entanglement--much to the other's internal protest. "I never actually pictured you as a good waltz dancer."

Yun snorted in response, slightly sniffing as he shot Elias a half-hearted glare beneath his lashes. "Cassius' toes would beg to differ."

The taller man cracked a smile. "How many did you actually manage to crush throughout the dance?"

"I wasn't exactly counting, but if you'd looked closely, he was limping on the way out."

Elias' chest rumbled with a laugh, eyes closing to slits and shoulders shaking. Yun would be lying if he said that it did not place a funny feeling in his stomach, as if fluttering wings were tickling his insides. The taller man sobered up with a grin, pure mirth glimmering in his now brightened eyes.

"I'm sure mine can handle it in the next dance, though."

Yun's mind blanked as he felt his heart skip a beat at the implication. He coughed to his fist, looking away when he felt the growing heat at the tips of his ears.

"Don't be so sure."

The loud noise from the grandfather's clock that marked the strike of midnight suddenly resounded throughout the house they were residing in, effectively putting a pause to their conversation. Like a lady in glass slippers running away from her prince, Yun took that as his cue.

"I guess that serves as a sign for me to go before Aleida comes to drag me to bed herself." he remembered the woman's parting words very clearly, and Yun knew better than to take them lightly. He wants to live in peace without another utensil aimed at his head, thank you very much. 

Elias nodded in understanding. "Go ahead. I'll follow after I heat up some tea."

Yun gave a nod in response as he stepped back to start walking towards the door. But a thought popping into his head halted him before he could do so. 

"Everstied,"

The taller man paused at the call. "Hm?"

Yun leveled him with a gaze that conveyed sincerity. "Thank you for finding me back there."

A soft smile bloomed on Elias' lips, making the fluttering in Yun's stomach even more harder to ignore. "Of course I would. It's what matters most."

Now that he was looking at him, like really looking at him, Yun almost gaped at how the other still looked mesmerizing despite the weariness that was beginning to show on his face. He was exhausted too. They all were. But as he stared at how the faint moonlight seemed to touch Elias' visage just right, all he could think was one thing:

This man was too beautiful. Both inside and out.

Elias was a man of many things. He knows his way with the sword (very impressively, in fact), he can battle thirty men on his own, he can observe a target without being noticed, he can detect a blow before it could even hit him. All this was thanks to his vigilance, a trait that he'd learned to hone through time and training. He was at his best in battlefields, always striking down enemies before they could have the chance to cut him first. But he'd also learned that not all battles are fought in warzones or fighting platforms. He'd learned that it's not all the time his vigilance can prepare him for every incoming attack.

That was only proven true when absolutely nothing readied him for the sudden hit of deja vu as a palm seized the side of his neck, pulling down him slightly. He anticipated the hushed words whispered from the lips that were closing in on his ear.

What he did not expect was for those same lips to touch his cheek in a distinctly soft and quick kiss.

His overall functions shut down--probably for good.

Yun walked away with a confident gait, hands interlocked against his back as he did so. When he reached the door, he spared the motionless knight a glance.

"Goodnight, Elias."

And the door clicked shut. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy ending. ye i know.
> 
> im literally high from watching Another Cinderella Story when i wrote this so...
> 
> was that any good? too fast paced? constructive criticism is very much welcome. or just give me a punch, ill take that too.
> 
> anyways, if u made it up to the end, thank you! til the next yunlias book, coz admit it or not--we're all thirsty for content.
> 
> yall can find me too on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_mayaaang_) if yall want a daily dose of randomness


End file.
